As the lithography technique of semiconductor devices, a method using directed self-assembly (DSA) is suggested. Using the DSA technique, a fine pattern can be formed.
However, when the DSA technique is used as the lithography technique, the process takes longer.
In consideration of this factor, a pattern formation method which is reduced in the number of manufacturing steps is required.